Building construction sites for large buildings frequently employ construction equipment for lifting large and heavy components into position during the construction of a building. For example, lengths of standard 8 inch (200 mm) diameter steel pipe are typically 6 meters in length and may weigh in the order of 150 kgs. During construction of commercial building the overhead pipe work is typically lifted and fixed into position using aerial lifts.
A typical aerial lift is a mobile scissor lift available from JLG Ind. and which has a work platform which may be lifted into the air by a hydraulically operable scissor mechanism. For safety the work platform is surrounded by a safety barrier or fence.
As is described in the applicants co-pending GB patent Application GB-A-2439 301 these lifts may be provided with a pipe storage rack which is secured to the lift platform by engagement with a portion of the kick plate which forms part of the safety barrier.
The present invention provides an improved material storage assembly for use on an aerial lift and which can be independently fitted to the lift platform without the need to drill or tap holes in the platform.